Journal d'un Peverell
by Lola Malefoy Drago's sister
Summary: Brides de vie d'Ignotus Peverell. Les secrets de ses pensées contenus dans dans un vieux journal conservé dans la chambre forte des Potter durant des siècles.
1. Chapter 1

09/18/1246 -

Je n'ai pas écrit depuis bien longtemps dans ce journal. Je dois dire que je n'en ai pas eu le temps. Mais aujourd'hui est un jour triste. Et comme tout jour triste il se doit d'être évacué par écrit.

Quel événement triste me dirait vous ?

élisa est morte. élisa, fille de Norbert Gaunt, célèbre pour ses paniers fleuris et ses chants à faire pâlir le plus splendide des phénix, promise à mon cher frère, Cadmus.

Je ne lui ai que rarement parlé. Mais j'ai eu assez d'occasion pour l'observer et conclure que c'était une jeune fille rafraîchissante et douce. J'entends par là qu'elle était pleine de vie tel un bourgeon prêt à fleurir à tout instant et aussi douce que le miel produit par ce cher Tyrion, ses danseuses jaunâtres et ses quatre acacias.

Mon frère était sous le choc. Incapable de montrer une quelconque émotion. Ce doit être cela, l'"être du Néant". Un visage dont les traits sont détendus, comme figés dans l'inaction, des yeux sans étincelles mais sans larmes non plus. Comme une absence d'âme, d'essence humaine. A moins que la véritable "essence" humaine ne soit la néantisation. Une absence... oui, comme l'absence qu'à du creuser élisa en son être. C'est peut-être pour cela qu'il est aussi vide. Elle prenait une grande place en lui, peut-être même occupait-elle son être entier car même nos voix, à Antioche et moi, ne semble pas parvenir au lieu où son être s'est réfugié. Reviendra-t-il a nous ? Ou est-il perdu à jamais dans les méandres de l'inconscience ?

Parfois... son arrogance me manque face à ce marbre sculpté.

Ignotus Peverell


	2. Chapter 2

11/02/1246 -

Antioche me désespère de plus en plus. Comment peut-on accorder autant d'importance à l'obtention d'influence et de respect d'autrui. Respect... c'est un bien grand mot pour designer la façon dont il tente d'effrayer les autres en les réduisant à l'état de "faiblard en échec" comme il se plaît à les nommer.

On la voit brûler dans ses yeux, cette flamme bagarreuse et désireuse de brûler tous ce qui passera à sa portée.

Je ne pense pas que le pouvoir soit une bonne chose. Ou plutôt la volonté de l'obtenir n'est nullement une chose plaisante. Cette avide ambition de grandeur, de sortir du lot, de faire en sorte que l'Histoire se souvienne de vous. Car en soit le pouvoir est une bonne chose. Être capable de changer les choses et protéger l'espèce humaine sans altérer son environnement de manière irréversible. Pouvoir est donc une chose et vouloir pouvoir une autre.

J'ai peur que cette ambition ne finisse par le détruire. Et cette crainte s'est accrue en apprenant qu'Antioche s'était encore querellé avec ce sorcier venu d'Espagne.

Puisse la sagesse l'éclairer et le garder aussi longtemps que possible dans l'existence éphémère de l'humain.

Ignotus Peverell


	3. Chapter 3

11/17/1246 -

Après Antioche voila que mon prédécesseur fraternel direct, Cadmus, s'éloigne à son tour du chemin "éclairé". Oh, je sais bien qu'il n'a jamais été le plus sages des hommes mais le triomphe de la fourberie et de l'arrogance grandit en lui tel le venin dans la proie du serpent. Elles prennent de l'ampleur à chaque secondes qu'il me fut donné de l'observer, dans ses propos et ses actes.

Non pas que je sois révolté de sa remise en forme suite à la mort de sa bien-aimée; bien que ses yeux, si l'on regarde bien présente toujours cette trace de Néant; mais l'arrogance est un bien mauvais remède au coeur et à l'esprit. Surtout à l'esprit. L'arrogance obscurcit vos pensées et trace un chemin que vous visualisez sans danger et menant au but voulut sans voir que tout n'est que tromperie, et amère sera votre réveil de ce "doux" songe.

Faites qu'un éclair de lucidité vienne le frapper sans ménagement car je crains que seul la violence de l'impact ne puisse le sortir de sa méprise.

Ignotus Peverell


	4. Chapter 4

08/28/1249 -

La guerre fait rage dans les contrées du Nord. Un mage noir que l'on pensait inoffensif; du moins autant qu'un mage noir puisse l'être; fait de plus en plus parler de lui. Rien que la semaine dernière il a attaqué trois villages de moldus et un village sorcier; beaucoup de morts peu de blessés. Il prétend être le descendant de Herpo l'infâme, mage noir de la Grèce antique. Espérons qu'il ne fera pas autant de dégâts pour les générations futures, personne n'a véritablement envie de voir une autre de ces créatures, telles que le Basilic, surgir sur les champs de batailles, ni dans une école. Une école ? Pourquoi donc ai-je pensé à une école ? C'est idiot de penser qu'une personne censée laisserait un Basilic se pavaner auprès de jeunes sorciers ou Moldus. En même temps... les mages noirs sont-ils encore censés à force d'user de Magie noire ? Surtout qu'on ne devient pas Mage noir sans évènements particuliers de sa vie. Après tout l'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions.

Bref tout cela pour dire que nous avons été appelé par le Conseil des sorciers, moi et mes frères. Nous nous rendons loin de notre chère ville de Hollow's Jar.

Je ne doute pas qu'un long et périlleux chemin nous attend. Mais je sens sur moi cette ombre grandir. Cette ombre qu'on dit de mauvaise augure. Le Sinistros.

Oui cher journal. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Espérons que ce ne soit qu'une méprise de mon intuition. Mais ouvrons l'œil malgré tout et surtout : laissons notre esprit en alerte.

Ignotus Peverell


	5. Chapter 5

09/01/1249 -

J'ai pris ce journal avec moi sans une réelle motivation d'écrire. Mais suite à cet événement je me dois de consigner ce récit :

Il devait être à peu près l'heure du crépuscule. Cela faisait le quatrième jour de route qui nous séparait de notre ville natale. Antioche menait la marche et je la fermais. Notre chemin croisa un obstacle un peu plus grand que les autres : une rivière où le torrent frappait la roche sans ménagement. Mais qui aurait pu savoir que cet obstacle franchissable allait devenir l'obstacle de notre vie; car j'en suis persuadé, ça l'est; ?

Personne. Même pas mon esprit en alerte pour parer les potentiels incidents n'aurait pu prévoir cette apparition. Quelle apparition me direz-vous, vous qui lisez ce journal; quoi qu'il soit devenu; ? Patience. J'y viens. Mais j'espère que vous ne croiserez le même obstacle qu'une fois votre vie bien remplie et bouclée.

Étant sorciers cela ne fut pas difficile de créer un pont; première idée que nous ayons eu en voyant la puissance de l'eau. Mais au moment de traverser une ombre se forma sur notre chemin, nous barrant le chemin à vrai dire. Un être recourbé et sombre portant des vêtements en lambeaux mais souple et soyeux malgré la crasse de leur porteur.

Cette ombre ne se présenta pas à nous.* Elle se contenta de nous féliciter car selon elle les voyageurs se noyaient dans la rivière jusqu'à présent. Sans doute des Moldus incapables de se créer leur propre chemin comme nous pouvons le faire. L'Ombre nous permit de faire un vœux qu'elle exaucerait.

Je n'ai jamais vraiment cru au génie. Mais quel était donc cet être prétendant réaliser n'importe quel souhait ? Aucun être mortel ne pouvait être omnipotent. Quelque chose n'allait pas, je le sentais.

Me tournant vers mes frères dans l'intention de leur faire signe de poursuivre notre route je vis les yeux d'Antioche s'embrasser de folie perverse. Et avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que se soit il demanda à l'Ombre une baguette plus puissante que les autres. L'Ombre pris alors une branche d'un sureau et en fit une baguette qu'elle désigna comme la plus puissante parmi les baguettes existantes.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Cadmus; qui pendant un temps était resté songeur mais qui en ce moment même affichait un air sournois et narquois; et j'en fis de même. Il s'avança de telle sorte que son visage, dressé et fier, surplombait celui de cet être recourbé et sombre. Et d'un air arrogant déclara vouloir le moyen de ramener les morts à la vie. Pensait-il encore à Élisa ? Cette demande me prouva que oui. Ainsi l'Ombre se pencha vers la rivière, et sans que le courant ne semble la déranger, pris une pierre l'a fit tourner trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre avant de la lui rendre en déclarant qu'il pourrait ramener n'importe quel être cher à ses yeux en prenant la pierre.**

Les yeux de mon frère restèrent bloqué sur la pierre au creux de ses mains, comme hypnotisés. Tout comme Antioche qui brandissait fièrement vers la Lune sa nouvelle compère.

L'Ombre se tourna ensuite vers moi en me demandant ce que je souhaitais. Je mis un temps avant de répondre, mon esprit étant absorbé dans un tourbillon de questions sans réponse. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Cela tournait dans mon esprit comme une alerte, une peur peut-être, un mauvais pressentiment. Un mauvais pressentiment ? Est-ce de cela que mon intuition cherchait à m'avertir ? De cette étrange Ombre sortie de nulle part ? Et puis... ce sourire apparut sur ses lèvres dépossédaient de chair, était-ce une illusion ? Et puis surtout….quel intérêt pour cet inconnu de nous offrir la chose que nous souhaitons ? En général, mieux faut ne pas accepter de choses provenant d'inconnus.

Mon esprit sembla prendre le dessus et avant que je ne m'en rende compte les mots "je veux quelque chose me permettant de partir sans que vous ne puissiez me suivre". Mais en même temps... n'est-ce pas cela que je souhaitais en ce moment même ? Je crois bien que si. Mon être entier me disait de m'éloigner de ce sombre voyageur. Surtout mon cœur. Il battait à me rompre les côtes et me perforer les poumons.

Mon regard se reposa sur l'Ombre qui arrachait un morceau de sa cape, sur son visage semblait flotter un léger mécontentement et je ne sais pourquoi mais cela m'éloigna légèrement de la peur qui m'assaillait. Elle me le tendit et lorsque je le pris une soudaine quiétude m'envahit. Je passa le morceau de cape qui était assez large pour me faire une cape complète sur moi et vis effectivement mon corps se dérober au regard du monde.

L'Ombre nous invita à passer et une fois le pont franchi, en jetant un dernier regard en arrière, je ne la vis pas. L'Ombre s'en était allée. Pourtant elle ne me laissa pas au fond de moi un sentiment d'adieu. Quelque chose me disait qu'on se reverrait.

Nous poursuivîmes donc notre route.

Mais en repensant à cet être encapuchonné j'ai encore et toujours ce même pressentiment.

Que Merlin nous garde...

Ignotus Peverell

*dans le conte des trois frères, la Mort ne cache pas son identité mais pour cette fiction j'ai préféré qu'aucun des frères ne se rendent compte de l'identité de celle qui leur fait face

**là encore j'ai changé les choses pour que les doutes d'Ignotus se développe. Dans le conte, la pierre était sur la rive et non dans la rivière mais avec ce changement je cherche à monter que la Mort est « hors » de la vie, le torrent quelque soit sa puissance ne peut ralentir ou entraver la Mort.


	6. Chapter 6

12/14/1251 -

Notre destination finale ne fut pas difficile à atteindre et quelques mois plus tard la guerre se termina sur la victoire de notre camp. Les mois suivants et même les années qui s'écoulèrent furent paisibles. Deux à vrai dire. Juste deux ans. Mais deux ans que je repense à cette Ombre et pendant tout ce temps mon anxiété ne s'est nullement amoindrie. Je n'ai toujours pas revu Antioche et Cadmus. Mais je sais que le second a retrouvé Élisa grâce à la dernière missive que j'ai reçu de lui. Enfin... qu'il a dénié m'accorder. Depuis je n'aperçois plus son grand duc à ma fenêtre.

Comment une personne peut-elle revenir de l'au-delà ? Ne serait-ce pas juste une illusion ? Il faudra que je lui rende visite pour étudier la question directement.

Ah ! En parlant de grand duc j'entends de petits coups légers et réguliers à ma fenêtre, il a dû se résoudre à m'écrire.

Journal... je crois que mon pressentiment n'était pas vain. Antioche. Antioche est mort. Emporté par son arrogance. Armé de sa baguette de Sureau il s'est empressé d'aller régler une bonne fois pour toute ses comptes avec ce fameux sorcier espagnol, se vantant de ne pouvoir être battu. Le soir même il fut tué, égorgé selon mon ami du Nord présent sur les lieux. Emporté par l'ombre de la mort.

Je me doutais bien que cette ambition causerait sa perte... il me faut en avertit Cadmus. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il commette les mêmes erreurs que notre aîné. Et je doute qu'il s'occupe des missives qu'il reçoit depuis le "retour" d'Élisa. Il me faut donc lui apprendre cette tragique nouvelle de vive voix.

Faites que l'aiguille du temps cesse de tourner durant mon voyage. Je ne souhaite pas arriver trop tard. Mais... trop tard pour quoi ?

Encore ce mauvais pressentiment... il me pèse. Telle le poids d'une sagesse oubliée.

Ignotus Peverell


	7. Chapter 7

06/23/1251-

Je suis arrivé. Oh ça oui, je suis arrivé. Mais trop tard. En entrant et montant les escaliers j'ai entendu ses derniers regrets. Les derniers regrets de mon second frère. Les dernières paroles de Cadmus.

Les dernières ?

Oui. Car suivant ses propos j'entendis un claquement sec et des bruits de craquements.

Sec. Sec comme une corde.

Craquements. Comme des os qui se rompent.

Je pressais donc le pas. Seulement en arrivant en haut des longues marches blanchâtres de sa demeure je le vis. Ou plutôt je la vis. L'Ombre se tenant auprès du corps sans vie de Cadmus. Son cadavre pendouillant et se balançant au rythme des secondes qui lui furent arrachées.

Cette Ombre... c'est elle. Depuis ce jour l'épée de Damoclès se dresse au dessus de nos têtes. Prête à tomber au moment opportun. Antioche. Cadmus. Je serai donc le prochain. J'en suis certain. Elle emporte mon dernier frère sous mes yeux et je suis dans l'incapacité de faire quoique ce soit.

Un claquement... j'ai marché sur une marche grinçante et voilà que l'Ombre dirigeait son regard vers moi. Mon souffle sembla se suspendre à cet instant. Cependant elle partit sans me voir. Moi. Petit être caché de son regard mortel. Caché par la Cape d'Invisibilité.

Je suis maintenant à l'abri. De retour dans mon foyer. Mon foyer sans frères. Le monde est désormais sans fratrie pour mon humble personne. Mais malgré ce deuil je ne peux empêcher mes pensées de voguer et se noyer dans les orbites vident de cette Ombre. Les orbites de la Mort.

Ignotus Peverell


	8. Chapter 8

05/18/1291-

Une fois de plus le soleil ce couche. Le jour fait place à la nuit, royaume d'ombre et de ténèbres, royaume où se faufilent et se glissent les êtres nocturnes. Je sais qu'elle rode. Qu'elle est proche. Je suis moi-même proche d'elle. Mais je resterai hors de sa portée tant que je ne me serai pas décidé. Tant que j'aurai la cape. Mais mon fils à bien grandi et mes tempes sont si grisonnantes. Je crains pour ça vie. Mais plus pour la mienne. A vrai dire j'ai fini par l'accepter. Je pense m'en aller. Pardonne moi Allie (sa fiancée) mais c'est pour toi et le petit que je le fais ainsi que pour cette enfant que nous avons recueilli, la petite Hersy Potter avec qui notre fils s'entend si bien.

Si ça peut te rassurer ou t'apaiser sache que je ne ressens aucun frisson. Non, aucune peur ne me Traverse en pensant à elle. C'est tout le contraire. Une sorte... d'apaisement. Comme si j'approchai du but de ma vie. Une finition à ma lutte. En somme : une fin.

Il est temps pour moi de rejoindre une vieille amie.

Il est temps pour moi de retourner sur le pont. Mais cette fois-ci...

..il n'y aura pas d'autre rive.

Ignotus Peverell


End file.
